An Input Method Editor (IME) is a tool provided in many computers that helps users input data into the computer system. However, the various words and language model inside the IME is fixed and cannot be used to assist users in inputting new words (including terms such as names), which appear very often.
While it is straightforward to adapt an IME to use new words, automatically finding such new and effective words regularly (e.g., daily) is a difficult problem. Such a task needs to find relevant new words, yet at the same time be automated.